poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Glitter Force Scrapbook Transcripts
Here is the transcript of The Glitter Force Scrapbook. Narrator: Long ago, The evil emperor named Nogo fought ruthlessly against the Glitter Force, Until they finally defeated him and peace was restored. Years later, Nogo returns and a new team of heroes rises up to stop him. They are Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The episode begins one day, Raphael and his friends were hanging out with Emily and her friends at the bar. Raphael Parker: Man oh man, this is really awesome! Emily Holmes: You said it, Ralph. Max Parker: How're you three doing over there? Puppycorn: Pretty good, Max. Bloom: Same here. Mario: It's a nice place to get sodas. Just then, there was another costumer buying his own milkshake. Chloe Winters: Guys, look over there. Dawn Swanson: He seems like a nice person, don't you think? Raphael Parker: And obviously not looking for trouble either, let's go see him. Musa: Guys, wait up. Raphael Parker: Hey there, (sticks out his hand) I'm Raphael. Matthew Mikesell: Matthew Mikesell, (shook his hand) It's nice to meet you. Sawyer Porter: Nice to meet y'all, Partner, I'm Sawyer Porter. Patrick Simmons: I'm Patrick Simmons. Angelina Rodriguez: Angelina Rodriguez. Erica Adams: My name's Erica Adams. Wanda Williams: Mine's Wanda Williams. Mac DeNunez: And I'm Mac, Mac DeNunez. So, they all got well acquainted with each other. Later, they visited the Library for any unusual books of unknown mysteries. Raphael Parker: Hmm. Mac DeNunez: What'd ya looking at, Ralph? Raphael Parker: Oh, I was just looking at the clouds. Daphne: Nice. Kelsey Hill: Pretty impressive Just then, Emily notice something in the distance. Raphael Parker: Emily, what's up? Emily Holmes: Take a look at this, it's the Glitter Force Scrapbook! Raphael Parker: It's the Scrapbook where all about the Glitter Force Teams. Erica Adams: Also the items and pixies too, And we will add the Powerpuff Girls Z, Rowdyruff Boys Z, Rainbow Warriors and the Winx Team also? Chloe Winters: Yes, they're the ones, Erica. Tecna: We've been looking for it. Blue Toad: Wow, can you guys believe that? Sawyer Porter: Without a doubt, Blue Toad. So, they took the Scrapbook for safe keeping for their mentors. Meanwhile with Emperor Nogo, he came up with an idea. Emperor Nogo: Master Frown, Brock, it's time we begin our next plot. Master Frown: Yes, Emperor Nogo. Brock: So, what'll we do first? Emperor Nogo: Bring me the Glitter Force Scrapbook, we cannot let the Rangers win because of it. So, they set off to carry on his orders. Back with Raphael and his friends, they were hanging out a usual. Raphael Parker: Isn't this a great time to hang out or what? Mario: I could not agree more, Ralph. April Green: Me either. Patrick Simmons: Just as hunch, but why am I the only one who's got a bad feeling in my heart? Raphael Parker: What makes say that now, Pat? Patrick Simmons: I don't know, just a feeling. Little did they realize, Master Frown and Brock were getting ready to steal the scrapbook. Master Frown: ???, . Brock: ???, . Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5